Liquid Snake
Summary Liquid Snake (real name Eli) is one of three clones of the legendary Big Boss, created alongside Solid Snake as a pair of twins. While he would be lead to believe that he was made to be the inferior member of this pair, in truth, he was the superior one, possessing advanced physical capabilities even in his youth. However, he would never learn the truth, and, bitter over his 'inferior' status, Liquid devoted his life to avenging himself and surpassing both his father and brother. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Eli, Liquid Snake, White Mamba Origin: Metal Gear Solid Age: 12 (Metal Gear Solid V) to 33 (Metal Gear Solid) years old Gender: Male Classification: Human, clone of Big Boss Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Stealth, Infiltration, and Espionage, Expert Pilot, Expert in CQC, Expert Marksman, Enhanced Senses Attack Potency: City Block level (Can match Solid Snake in hand-to-hand combat) Speed: Supersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ combat speed (Can keep up with Snake in battle) and Massively Hypersonic reactions (Should be comparable to Snake, as his identical twin and the "superior" clone). Lifting Strength: Class M (Should be comparable to Big Boss, who was able to lift Cocoon) Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level (Even as a child, he could take blows from Venom Snake. Survived his Hind D crashing, multiple Stinger missiles to REX's cockpit, its subsequent destruction, which knocked out Snake, without issue, and similarly tanked a fall from the top of REX that would've killed Snake, making him more durable. Even far past his prime, Snake survived a microwave capable of vaporizing humans). Stamina: Very high. Liquid has immense strength and willpower, allowing him to survive the crashing of his Hind-D, and, more impressively, survive the destruction of Metal Gear REX and battle against Snake on top of it, going on to live even after being knocked off. Even in this condition, with FOXDIE advancing through his system, he went on to chase Snake and Meryl out of Shadow Moses, refusing to die or give up even after he crashed his jeep. Range: Standard melee range, further with weaponry Standard Equipment: A variety of weapons, such as a FAMAS rifle. Intelligence: Genius. Much like his brother and father, Liquid Snake is a legendarily skilled soldier, excelling in combat and far surpassing his fellow child soldiers even in his youth and effectively leading them. As he aged, he only became more skilled, becoming the youngest ever member of the Special Air Service and showing great skill in many areas, from free climbing and Scuba diving to disguise and piloting. With knowledge of seven languages, his high IQ of 180 rivals that of his brother. His abilities as a pilot are particularly noteworthy, as demonstrated by his exceptional feat of taking out two F-16s during a blizzard while in a Hind D. However, he has a poor understanding of biology and failed the subject in his youth. Weaknesses: Liquid Snake is arrogant and easily angered. As with Snake, his genes were designed to make him age rapidly after 40. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Metal Gear Category:Konami Category:Antagonists Category:Clones Category:Evil Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Mercenaries Category:Military Characters Category:Pilots Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Spies Category:Stealth Masters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Technology Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Villains Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 8